Bigfoot
Josh goes to Malaysia's Endau Rompin National Park to look into reports of Bigfoot sightings, then later, he goes to Argentina to find a lake monster called Nahuelito, reminiscent of Nessie that is supposedly lurking in Nahuel Huapi Lake. Bigfoot The Research Ever since a fisherman spotted a family of Bigfoots, these cryptids have been headline news in Malaysia, and locals have their own sightings to tell. Josh learns that the area with the most Bigfoot sightings was Endau Rompin National Park. The team pack up their infrared cameras, laser thermometer, and other gadgets, and flew to Malaysia. The Adventure The team flew from Los Angeles and touched down on Johor Bahru, Malaysia. Once landing, they stumble upon a parade with beautiful Thai women and dragon dancers, and couldn't help but join in the fun. The next day, Josh meets with a biodiversity researcher named Dr. Vincent Chow, who's also a member of the Malaysian Nature Society, and a foremost expert on cryptozoology. Dr. Chow explains that the hotspot for Bigfoot sightings in the park was on the western side, and he also directs them to Eva, a witness. Eva claims to have seen Bigfoot cross the road, and couldn't mistake it for an ape since she studied zoology. She then leads them to Palaniandy, a driver who claims to have seen three'' Bigfoot crossing the road slowly. After photographing a large spider in their car (with Eric not caring), they arrive at the park, where they meet Adan, another witness. Josh tries to enter the park,, but he needs a permit to enter, so Adan points him to another witness named Daduk, who claims that "Bigfoot has no dress", its sexual organ is human, and that it can say "HEELLOO" and "HOOWW". After leaving "Crazytown", the team head out for supplies before entering the park. After buying a bag of Muslim curry, they arrive at the jungle, where six monkeys immediately jumped at the hood of their car. They travel across the river by boat to the sighting hotspot. Their first stop is at a riverbank, where a fisherman named Chan-chi saw a pack of Bigfoots. Finally, after the interview, they entered the hotspot. Immediately, Josh spots a trail of broken trees and tracks on the ground. They follow it and they stumble on a footprint with five toes, so they casted it. The Investigation At 11:04 PM, their boat drivers left them out of fright and agreed to pick them up in the morning. The team then busted up and arranged their night vision cameras and other equipment, and begins their search. Josh uses the laser thermometer but it only records the jungle's temperature. At 2:37 AM, Josh sees something on Camera 1 but it was just a bat. At 3:20 AM, Camera 2 suddenly moves and goes down. Josh races to Camera 2's location with Eric and Nick, the audio technician. When they arrive, Josh picks up something in the thermometer and they hear a low growl. They follow the noise and comes across a waterfall. At 4:14 AM, whatever was making that growl was already gone. At dawn, exactly 7:15 AM, they see a river and a lot of thorn bushes but no Bigfoot. They head back to the parking lot, to see that their car became "monkey poo town". The Results As they arrived at Kuala Lumpur at 9:47 AM, they used the nearest car wash. Josh learns that he couldn't take the footprint out of Malaysia, so he made a copy, and got caught in a media storm and became headline news. After heading back to the US of A, Josh visits Michael Dee, the curator of the Los Angeles Zoo. Josh lets him hear the growling noise, but Dee couldn't get an explanation for the noise. Next, Josh flies to Pocatello, Idaho, and heads to the Idaho State University to visit Dr. Jeffrey Meldrum PhD, a professor on anthropology, to give his expert opinion on the footprint. Long story short, Dr. Meldrum states there are three possibilities: first, this could just be a pothole; second, this could be a footprint of a known animal, like a rhinoceros, or third, it could be a footprint of Bigfoot. In the end, Josh concludes that something is making Endau Rompin its home, and whatever it was, it can't hide forever. Nahuelito The Research For his next mystery, Josh turns to the Latin version of the Loch Ness Monster: the Nahuelito, which terrorizes the Nahuel Huapi lake in southern Argentina. It's described as having a large hump, a long neck, and a dinosaur-like head. It's also said that the creature moved in the lake via an underwater leading leading to the Pacific Ocean. The Adventure From Los Angeles, they touched down on the tarmac of Buenos Aires, Argentina. After breaking down their cab and switching to a bus, the team meets with journalist Fabian Signato. Fabian claims that something is in the lake and that while reporting about the monster on the lake, his cinematographer took a video that shows something swimming in the lake. Fabian shows Josh the news footage video but it was too blurry. The team then flies to Bariloche, the town near Nahuel Huapi Lake. After taking a chairlift to the mountaintop overlooking the lake, Josh interviews local journalist Coli Whewell, who saw two fins moving through the water for two minutes. He then meets with a "very-groomed-facial-hair" Nahuelito expert named Antonio. The expert explains his theory that during the 1940s, nuclear experiments were tested on an island on the lake, and that the toxic waste genetically altered an organism there, thus the Nahuelito was born. Josh then grabs a boat to the island. The team scoured the island but they only found abandoned buildings, wrecked boats, and even signs of nuclear testing. After that, Josh heads to his final interview with a former fisherman named Carlos who stopped fishing after seeing the creature thrashing around the water. The Investigation After the interview, the team head out to the beach to begin their investigation. With tourists staring at them, Josh and Marc dressed up in their scuba gear while Eric and Lindsey stayed on the shore for monitoring. Once underwater. Josh pulls out the DLS-1 sonar for movement detection, but the water was too murky, so their cameras and sonar were useless. Their only hope was to do a night investigation on the surface. At sundown, Eric and Lindsey stayed on land to monitor the night vision cameras while Josh and Marc head out to the middle of the lake on a speedboat. At 7:57 PM, the team starts their night investigation. At 9:27 PM, Josh's Bullard thermal imager detects something, but turns out to be just waves and whitecaps. At 10:24 PM, Josh uses the night vision binoculars but visibility was too low. At 10:55 PM, Josh dumps a bag of squid, shrimp, and fish heads in the water as bait, then suddenly, they hear splashes, but couldn't find what was making it. When Josh used his infrared binoculars, he sees a shadow passing below the surface. He tries to follow it but has trouble with the boat's motor. At 11:17 PM, Josh tries helplessly to start the motor. Three minutes later, he radios Eric if he can see their location, but Eric answers that they're too far out. He then tries and finally gets the motor running, then he abandons the search and turns in. The Results The next morning, Josh talks with geologist Dr. Roger Whewell, who's also a Nahuelito witness. His theory states that the Nahuelito sightings could be mistaken for waves due to earthquakes, made by a fault line which passes under the lake. After the team headed back to the States, Josh went to Napa, California to show the news footage video to Gregg Stutchman and Steve Buller, video/audio forensics specialists, but couldn't make anything out of it due to low resolution and quality. Next up, he visits Dr. Tim Hovey PhD, a fisheries biologist, to show him the shadow that he saw on the lake. However, Dr. Hovey debunks that the shadow was just a trick of the light while the splashes were just fishes feeding on the bait. Gallery Quotes Category:Season One Episodes